The Hunger Games, The Musical?
by Scarlet Thorrn
Summary: What happens when the ever waiting "Mango Players" live in the world of Panem, providing music for all our lovable characters? Well, I'd say I musical is about to take place!... More inside/ this is totally random and funny! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok well, this is totally random! I've had this idea for a while now, and I'm sure that it has been done plenty times before! But that won't stop me from trying my own!**

**What this is is pretty much there is this band called, "The Mango Players" who are basically everywhere! XD You'll get to know the band in time, but for now I'm just parodying songs and throwing them in here!**

**Now, most songs I will try to parody! But some, will pretty much just be left they way they are! Now, I almost always use some lines from the actual songs, (you now those times when you can't think of anything good, and still make the song make some sense!) But I do try to change them, and keep them in time with the music! But, i still strongly recommend that you play the song with the lyrics playing.**

**It is 100% your choice as to what you do, you might not even play the song at all! But how I do it is that I put the song on, and I either read the script out loud, or just in my head! I do tell you when to put it on in this though, (just so y'all don't get lost like I do in so many fanfics!) And just plane more convenience.**

**Now, this story won't be ****_exactly_**** the same as the book, but I will definitely try my absolute best to fallow the mane plot XD! But I just can't really see the point in dragging on in explanation when everyone who is reading this has probably read the book!**

**This is comedy, so I don't take to much time in explaining things!**

**But still, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "I think everyone writing fan fiction knows that they don't own whatever they are writing." Yep so true! These are another's words but true none the less! All Hunger Games Characters belong to "Suzanne Collins", like they should! Although i do wish I owned Cato... ****_*Sigh*_**** of well... Have fun reading! :D **

* * *

In the morning stillness, the sun peaked through the horizon and shone through the tiny window.

Katniss reached out, her fingers searching for Prim's warmth. But she was alone in their bed.

She sighed to herself and propped herself up on an elbow and looked around.

The old shack remained the same, the wood always creaking with age. Prim must have went to sleep with their mother. That was fine, her little sister often got scared.

Katniss sat up, and slipped on her hunting boots before throwing on her tattered leather jacket and headed out the door.

She quietly made her way to the edge of district 12's fence and listened for the humming.

In Panem, long ago in a time people call the year 2012, the world pretty much just exploded! Waters came in, and the land got washed up!  
Yep… George Lucas was right after all!  
The USA and Canada was then split up into 12 districts. No one knows what happened to Mexico... but then again this story isn't about the Mexicans!

Anyway, Katniss didn't hear anything, she shrugged her shoulders and made her way down into the steeping woods.

She recovered her bow and quiver from and old log near the edge of the wood, and proceeded into its open brown arms.

A breath taking chill ran through her as she spotted him, a lone squirrel, happily munching on a short grove of grass and nuts.

She grinned, and the ever waiting "Mango Players," The hit on the music.

******************************************************  
(Now put on Starships, by Niki Minaj, and read aloud. ;p)

"Let's go to the woods, woods  
Let's go get away  
They run, were they gonna run?  
They have to hide, hide, from my knives  
A badass huntress like me is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is there two, three? Well let's leave a good wound  
I'ma shoot off all my arrows and don't give crap"

"I'm in the trees, trees  
I love to climb  
So let's shoot more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get of the ground, ground  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want to die, die  
Then here I am"

She knocked an arrow and aimed for the animals head.

"Arrows were meant to fly  
shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time"

"Arrows were meant to fly  
shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Let's do this one last time  
Paws up"

(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)

"Kill in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't bring in my toll this month,  
I owe that  
But shoot who you want, and kill who you like  
Hunt all ya life there's no end in sight"

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…"

She paused, that really made no sense! Shaking it of, she went on.

"Now everybody let me hear you say Ka-Ka-Katniss  
Now spend all your gold cause today's game day  
And if you're a peacekeeper you a douche-douche-douche  
My name is Katniss, you can call me Kitty!"

_Not actually_, she thought to herself before continuing.

"Get off the ground, ground  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want to die, die  
Then here I am"

"Arrows were meant to fly  
Now let's shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Can't stop cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time"

"Arrows were meant to fly  
shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Let's do this one last time  
Paws up"

(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)

"Arrows were meant to fly  
Now let's totally shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Can't stop cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time"

"Ohh"

"Arrows were meant to fly  
shoot that squirrel in the eye  
Let's do this one last time  
Paws up"

(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)  
(I'ma shoot you in the eye ya)

Then finally, after the whole song- Katniss shot the arrow. And so it flew! Closer...closer...closer...

But she missed the squirrels eye by a long shot!

The animal gripped his chest, and reached for the sky in his dying breath! He gasped, then dramatically clutched the arrow, and simply died. Fading from this world in his epic squirrel-ness!

Katniss grumbled, but retrieved the fallen animal none the less. She stuffed it in her bag, when what should happen but The Mango Players start to play again...

A cool, collected voice started to mumble behind her. She froze.

*********************************************************  
(Now put on Boyfriend, By Justin Bieber. Read aloud, and enjoy! XD)

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got coal in my hands that I'd really like to heat  
Dirt, dirt, dust, on you  
Chillin' by the mines while we eatin' rat stew  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to Gale-aetto in three, two, swag"

"I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you"

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you under my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a street-cleaner, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go!"

Katniss slowly started to turn...

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzzing Tracker-Jacker flying-cross the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying freezing in the snow"

"Burrrrr"

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends  
Make you work shoot a squirrel and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggieeeee"

"What?" Katniss asked.

Gale went on...

"I'd like to be everything you want

Hey girl, let me talk to you"

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you under my arm girl, you'd never be alone!  
I can be a street-cleaner, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go!"

"So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

"If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you under my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a street-cleaner, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go!"

"Uhhh," she starred at him as he did a strange dance around her while going.

"Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend…"

Katniss blinked, then burst out laughing! "Ohh, Fail, what would I do without you?"

Sadness chucked through him like a spear. "I meant it…" He muttered on the brake off tears.

She only laughed, "right, right!" She bit back more laughter and said, "we better get back soon- the reaping is on at 2:00."

He nodded, then reached into his bag and pulled out some fresh bread and other treats that were rare in District 12.

The two shared a meal with the bread and some wild berries before the made the agreement it was time to head home...

* * *

**Well there ya go! At first, I wasn't gonna give Gale a song, but then I saw this one and as much as I don't like J.B.'s music (no offense to anybody that dose!) I still had to put it in! XD**

**Oh ya, I just want to warn you- I will be using basic idea's that people have already parodied! Like the "Starship" one, my friend gave my the idea with the "Arrows were meant to fly, shoot that squirrel in the eye" but I did the rest of the song XD. And some won't actually be changed at all! I hope you can except this and the fact that I might use other idea's for songs as well, such as "Set Fire To The Bread," or "We Found Bread In a Toast-less Place." **

**Anywho, I hope you can just except it, and have fun reading about this! Teckly speaking- I don't own any of this- all credit to Suzanne Collins for making up this wonderful world called Pamen...**

**~Scarlet Thorrn**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reaping

**Ok so this chapter is kinda long, but we are on our way to the games soon! :D ! BTW, another warning- not everything may happen the same way as to what you accustomed to! But then again, then is just a random fan fic XD.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Reaping

A sigh escaped Katniss as she stepped out of the warm tub and headed to the bedroom. Her little sister, Prim, was busy getting ready for the reaping.

A weary smile passed Katniss's lips. Prim's ragged, put back together, over washed and used white blouse, and deep blue, piratically seamless skirt was the exact same outfit she had worn a few years ago in one of her reaping.

You see, the reaping, weren't exactly something you wanted to do...

Long ago, there were 13 Districts.

Now, sense the Capitol- that just happened to rule over them- treated them like crap and all- they rebelled!

Yeah... That one didn't go so well!..

The 13th District was destroyed within the grate war that swept over Panem, and all the people who lived there were supposedly killed...

Hint, hint.

Anyway, in an effort to install, "The Age Of Oppression," some sicko in the Capitol had the messed up idea to create a game. Not a good game! One that involved forcefully removing two children, 1 boy and 1 girl, from their home District, and throwing them into an arena in which they had to have a good old fight to the death!...

Has the world not changed in the past 200 years? Well, if your like me, then you can spot the obvious flaw within that plan- but I'll shut up!

So in total, the Capitol had 24 children from around the world! AKA, what used to be "North America!" And they proceeded with the plan so that after they killed each other, the last man or woman, -or really boy or girl-, standing, was crowned the victor! Yep! So then they were sent back to their District so they could live in a big house and wail around in misery for the rest of their life! That's true democracy for ya!

And so, every year- there are reapings where literally- your life is in the hands of an eccentric woman, and a fish bowl.

And hence, The Hunger Games was born!

Good times, good times!

Anywho, since your tired of my very blad explanation- on with it!

Katniss shook her head, and walked around her sister and helped her with her little duck tail. Prim giggled as her sister quickly tucked in the rim of her shirt before getting dressed as well.

Their mother, held up a blue dress that once upon a time belonged to her, back when she didn't live in the seem. Katniss's frown soon brightened in a smile.

"You sure?" She asked.

Her mother only smiled and nodded.

Katniss slipped on the dress before her mom carefully did up the old snaps and brushed through her raven hair. Her clever fingers knotted the midnight mess into a tight braid that doped playfully down her back.

After some hopeful dialogue between the 3, they headed down to the square of District 12.

Living in the seem was always difficult, but they manged to get by. Katniss had gone to see her friend, Madge, earlier in the day and she eagerly looking for her in the mess of people.

Katniss sighed heavily and slowly walked over to a cluster of 16 year-olds.

A song, then came to mind as she looked over the hundreds of people all sad and tired.

The mango players sensed her sadness and George hit on the piano...

(I just used- Adam Lambert- Mad world)

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out spaces, worn out places  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Goin' no where, goin' no where

"And their tears are fillin' up their glasses  
No expression, no expression"

Katniss looked over the tear-stained faces, her head dipped as she walked through the maze of people.

"Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

"And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin' are the best I ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When children are forced kill one another it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

"Children waitin' for the day they feel good  
Happy Hunger Games, happy Hunger Games  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and fearing, sit and fearing

"Even when we went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson?  
She looked right through me, looked right through me

"And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dyin' are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When children are forced kill one another it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world..."

Her voice came to a stop and she looked up- she had lost track of time and now the girl tribute was being drawn...

You see, when you are 12 years old, you must enter your name once. When 13- twice. 14, three times, and so on.  
But, as another way to piss off the poor- The Capitol made an opposition as to that you could put your name in more then once. If you did this, then you would receive oats and other things that could keep 1 person alive for a whole year!

That year- Katniss had her name in plenty- a total of around 20 or so.

Shaking her head she drew in a hasty breath before facing the impossible. If the unthinkable happened, then no one would be left to care for her family- now that, was unthinkable!

Effie Trinket pulled the single white sheet of paper out- every one held the breath. Now was the time to see who was to die.

Effie cleared her throat before speaking clearly into the mike. "Primrose, Everdeen!"

Katniss's heart stopped.

Prim's fists clenched as she was slowly led to the stage- no time to think!

Katniss lunged after her, she was stopped. She struggled and tried to hold on to Prim. The words then screamed from her lips before she even gave the thought. "I volunteer!"

Of course in Panem, you could volunteer for the games- but no one had, in decades.

* * *

**Ok, so I ain't too happy with this chapter, so I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow to make up in a sense XD. **

**Later**

**~Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training!

**Sorry it took me 3 days to get it to you guys- I'm not to happy with this chapter, but what the frig!..**

* * *

**Next Day: So I edited it- I just fixed some spelling mistakes (as I now have the time) But I have to let you guys know that I have 2 tests tomorrow!.. on 12,11,2012... Yep, History and Science... F**K!... _*Sigh* _well, I won't be able to get anything out tomorrow, like I hoped, so if you are reading my other story "Lovely Lies In My Own Life Time." Then to let you know, I got the next chapter out today! :D Anywho, enough talk of this!  
**

* * *

**Somewhere in District 2...**

**~A few hours ago...**

Cato grinned as the sword was throne at him, he caught it and swung the blade around a few times. Now was his final training cession, now was the games!

As the trainer stepped around him, Cato got that strange urge...

"Hit it!" he declared to the mango players.

**(Ok well, I actually wouldn't recommend the song-but; Stronger, Kanye west (at least put the clean version on XD) Oh yeah- warning, mini course language in this song!)**

Cato - Makes Me Stronger

* * *

Work it, make it, do it, makes us  
Harder, better, faster, stronger

(Work it harder, make it better)

"N-n-now that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer"

I know I got to be fast now  
'Cause I gotta volunteer ya  
Man I've been waitin' so many years now  
That's how long I've been training

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)

"Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black sword killing moss tomorrow tonight  
Play second tribute, I'm the boss tonight  
And I don't give a crap what the peacekeepers say right?

Awesome, I'm the king of the damn arena ya

He held up his steal sword.

Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore"  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real swords anymore?

Bow in the presence of greatness  
'Cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this training center

So go ahead go nuts, go Clove shit  
Specially in my time of need,,, shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this new diamond sword  
Glimmer's gonna six shots tonight.

_WTF!? _He wondered.

The training stepped in and swung a blade at his head, he ducked and waved a finger.

N-n-now that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be fast now  
'Cause I gotta volunteer ya  
Man I've been waitin' so many years now  
That's how long I've been traning

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)  
(Me likey)

I don't know if you got a killer or not  
If you made plans to die or not  
If the Capitol put me in ya plans or not  
I'm trippin', this heavy sword got me sayin' a lot

But I know that my training put you under me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin' I'm caught up in the moment, right?

'Cause this is totally the reapings night  
So we gonna' do everything that victors like  
Heard they'd do anything for a dead tribute alike  
Well I'd do anything for a blond chick tight

And she'll do anything for a steal sword  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Uh, baby you're makin' it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)

"Oh"  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
"Oh"  
Can only make me stronger  
"Oh"  
I need you to hurry up now  
"Oh"  
'Cause I can't wait much longer  
"Oh"

I know I got to be fast now  
"Oh"  
"'Cause I gotta volunteer ya"  
"Oh"  
"Man I've been waitin' all year now"  
"Oh"  
"That's how long I've been training ya"

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)

You know how long I've been trianging ya?  
Since mama gave birth to my little bro-a  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya

Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya

Don't act like I never told ya  
Don't act like I never told ya  
Uh, baby you're making it  
(Harder, better, faster, stronger)

"N-n-now that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer"

"I know I got to be fast now  
'Cause I gotta volunteer ya  
Man I've been waitin' so many years now  
That's how long I've been training

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
(I need you right now)  
More than ever ever after  
Our work is  
(I need you right now)

"You know how long I've been training ya?  
Since mama gave birth to my little bro-a  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya

"You know how long I've been training ya?  
Since mama gave birth to my little bro-a  
Since OJ had isotoners  
Don't act like I never told ya"

The Music died down and Cato grinned. "Oh ya!" The trainer frowned at him, and simply shook his head after face palming himself. Even the mango players seamed embarrassed of this kid... When the trainer walked out Cato sighed. "I can't rap." he said solemnly.

**(Cato- A Blade Like You (aka Addle; Someone Like You)-)**

Sheathing the blade, he walked over to the rack and looked at his trusty weapon. He felt the urge, and George hit on the piano.

"I heard, that you're settled down  
That you found some knives and you're, married now

I heard, that you're dreams came true  
I guess they gave the things  
I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I'll find a blade like you  
I wish nothing but the best  
For you too, don't forget me  
I beg, I'll remember you say  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love  
But sometimes it hurts instead yeah

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives  
I was born and raised  
In a summer haze bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I  
Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it  
I hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over

Never mind I'll find a blade like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you say  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead

Nothing compares no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet  
This would taste

"Never mind I'll find a blade like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you say  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

"Never mind I'll find a blade like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you say  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Tears sliding down his cheeks, he placed the blade back onto the shelf and walked out of the training center. He paused at the door. "Goodbye, my love. I'll come back for you!"

* * *

**Ok, well this was kinda a random chapter XD I know it's not really that hysterical, buuuuuuttttt I thought I should do something with CatoXD**

* * *

**As well, I fixed a FEW spelling mistakes- I'm lazy so I ain't gonna bother to look over the rest!.. Lol, well sorry if I'm not putting enough effort into it for you guys! But believe me! I'm dying from both school- and trying to finish the draft of my actual book before my birthday in December!.. _*Sigh* _oh well, wish me luck! I'll try to get another chapter out on Tuesday! :D... If any body bothers to check this regularly XD... Witch reminds me! I have fan fiction to read myself! kk, see y'all later!  
**

**Oh ya, please review :D, it'd be grate to know someone actually wants to read this :P  
**

**~Scarlet **


End file.
